youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Age
__NOWYSIWYG__ I propose that the ages of the characters that are still alive be upraded 5-6 years due to the time skip.Finisterboy 16:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that's one of the many changes that need discussing. ― Thailog 16:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Superboy is 21 and Black Canary is 29 and Queen Bee is 33? :If it's 5 years later from 2011 then yes. ― Thailog 16:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe we should split it up the template. Age (2010) and Age (2015/16). That way, we don't have confusing, outdated info on the pages. We can then either choose to leave the 2015/6 age blank, or with a conjectural new age.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Lagoon Boy is 17 :Do not change the ages until we've got consensus on what to do. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 17:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Robin 2 IS HOW OLD and why was he deleted :1. We don't know. 2. We're discussing what to do with the Robins here. With so many changes, everything will have to be discussed fist. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 17:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I like your double field proposal. ― 'Thailog' 18:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I prefer: Age (2010) with Age (2016) underneath. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Seems like the best solution for now. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 14:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Relatively long Okay this might wind up being relatively long and if i sound like a pompouse butt I don't mean to just a really big batman fan so I've actully done my best to deduse ages in the comics. I have noticed when it comes to the batman comics greg has stuck relitivly close to the comics. It is thought that Dick was between the ages of 8-10 years old when he became robin. He became nightwing at the age of 19 after trying to claim some independants from bruce/batman. Then between dick and Tim we had Jason (now we dont know if Jason (RedHood) will make an apperance or not) when it comes to his age all we really know is he was a teenage robin so my gusse he became robin between the ages of 13-15. He became robin about 2 years after Dick became NightWing. After Jason died Tim was brought in as Robin but was not adopted by bruce untill he was in high school. Tim is believed to be about 9-11 we believe there is roughly about 13 years between Dicks age and Tims age. So Dick would have had to be 22-24 when Tim became robin. So adding all this up going by the years Greg has given us the ages are probably around these. (Assuming Jason is part of YJ univerce) Dick- atlest 22 probably closer to 24 Tim- I'd say probably 12-13 (makeing him about dicks age when YJ started) Making the time jump closer to 9-10 years this would put Batman/Bruce in his 40's (if Jason is not a part of the plot with just gussing the 5/6 year time skip) Dick would be 18-19 Tim would be 6 (which we know he is not by his images) My gusse he is really more 13/14ish 15 max then by going by the 13 year rule this would actully put Dick at 26/27 making the time jump more around 13/14 years. So It really is had to tell untill we get some sort of info from Greg and the gang. :Actually, the comics timeline is completely irrelevant for ''Young Justice. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I ment more in the age and back story of the characters catagories than actuall events or anything. :Not entirely what this forum post is about. It's about how we should treat character ages with the five year gap.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going with just increasing the ages of everyone we can confirm as being alive. Due to the shows timeline we get a few birthdays here and there so ages change on the fly any way. We might as well stick with the present. My Proposition I guess the options are to either split them into two sections or to update the first. I'm assuming you know that much, but it might be easier to understand for people if you do "Age (Season One)" and "Age (Season Two)." That way that people who are new to the show won't be like, "What? Kid Flash is NOT 20?!" Hokkaidomaster 01:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with this idea ~~NSK 8:20 CNT April 28,2012 ::I'm not a fan of having two pieces of what is really the same piece of information. I'd prefer if we simply added 5 to each character's age. 01:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Still doesn't solve the problem, however, that people who come to the wiki to learn about the show to the beginning will not understand that the ages in Season One are not the same as the ages in Season Two. Imagine this: you've just watched Infiltrator for the very first time, a brand new person to the series. A series that has progressed to Season Three (we can only hope) and there have been two five year time skips. You're so moved by the character Artemis that you have to know how old she is. So you come to the wiki. And the wiki says she's in her late-twenties. How does that make sense, if you just add years to their ages? Not everyone will follow the series every episode. 01:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :There may be a point there, but does that mean every time a year passes we'll add their age in that year too? No. I'd prefer if we had a reference note citation, which then tells you the age of each character in each season. 02:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Why not work backwards and have a 'year of birth' field instead of age? This seems in line with my suggestion, above. Go for "Age (2011)" or "Age (season one)"? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 08:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'd be in favor with this, I've seen it on a few wikis before and it has looked just fine. --COMPLETEWASUK 13:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) To me it would be most logical to just list the current age of the characters because having 2 fields with esentially the same info is redundant. If someone want to know the age of the character during season 1 they can easily figure it out. --Zodisgod 14:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :No, we're already going with double ages. First of all, because the majority of ages are only absolute for 2010, and sourcing them +5 years would be problematic, and second, because the comics still take place in 2010. Probably more reasons, can't think of any others at the moment. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 14:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Radical suggestion Here's an idea. I don't know if it's feasible, but I'm putting it out there. For each character, we have two entirely different infoboxes, one for season 1 and the other for invasion/after time skip, but only one appears on the page at any one time. For most characters, they will have different ages, profile pictures, most common names/aliases, affiliations, designations, possibly powers. By default, we go with the more recent, but there is a button or a switch on the page that can send the whole infobox "back in time" 5 years. We could use tabber, although it can be pretty ugly. Thoughts? -- Supermorff (talk) 09:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Not entirely sold on it. Tabs and subpages could work, though, to "get rid" of lengthy 2010 bios. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 09:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Instead of putting 2010, it would be much easier putting Season 1. Lots of people would be confused if you put 2010. But I figure you admins won't even listen to this, so meh. :I listen, but disagree. "Season one" would be out-of-universe, and too wide for the template. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 17:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Done! Since i've never heard of tv show that hent in the order of season 1 season 2 season 1 season 3 season 1. Or whatever and I'm pretty sure neither of you have either. Take the Ben 10 wikia strategy. Instead of seeing Young Justice:Invasion as a new season, see it as a new series, you don't have to make a new wikia but you can look at this one page. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Tennyson Zaxopify 17:58, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :We've got this age thing down, we only need to work on how to break up the history sections properly. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217'']] 18:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC)